Compare pulsatile GH secretion and GH response to GHRP in fasted subjects during glucagon and saline infusions. Each subject will be studied twice and will serve as his own control. During the 27 hour infusions, blood samples for GH will be obtained at 5 minute intervals. Ten subjects have completed the protocol. The last subject was studied on 7/20/94. The data have been analyzed and presented in preliminary form at the 1995 Endocrine Meeting. Our data revealed that a continous glucagon infusion enhanced pulsatile growth hormone secretion as we had originally hypothesized. We are in the process of preparing a manuscript. The abstract reference is: Kanaley JA and Hartman ML. A continuous glucagon infusion enhances 24-hour pulsatile growth hormone (GH) release in young men. Presented at the 77th Annual Meeting of the Endocrine Society, Washington, D.C., June 14-17, 1995 (Abstract P1-181, page 158). CORE LAB USE ONLY.